The Art of Seduction
by sayuri-uzuki
Summary: Tsukino Usagi and Chiba Mamoru are dating gurus with 100% success rates in any dating pursuits. When they meet, who will emerge victorious and become the last player standing?
1. Prologue - Meet the Gurus

**The Art of Seduction by Sayuri Uzuki**

**PROLOGUE – Meet the Gurus**

**Summary: Tsukino Usagi and Chiba Mamoru are dating gurus with 100% success rates in any dating pursuits. When they meet, who will emerge victorious and become the last player standing?**

Konnichiwa minna-san! I'm back with a new story as I promised in "100 days with Mr. Arrogant" Epilogue. This is a hilarious one too! Please, tell me if you like it! Thanks!^^ Other's stories updates will come after this.

Ja ne!

Characters in real world, no powers!

Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko Takeuchi. This story is purely for entertainment of the readers. And this story is based on a South-Korean movie under the same name.

* * *

Tsukino Usagi, seductive temptress, was in a golf field. She raised a magazine, showing a picture of a man playing golf and her next target: Furuhata Motoki - Plastic Surgeon.

"Okay..." She whispered smiling, outlining the devious plan.

Leaning on her car, she grabbed her phone.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

* * *

_'Mizuno Ami - Psychiatrist'_ He read.

Chiba Mamoru, the handsome playboy was pacing around the room, memorizing every item. His sensitivity to every partner's details, was a part of the game, dictating always his victory.

He took a picture, torn in half, from a drawer. _'Broke up with her boyfriend a month ago.'_ Looking at the desk, he saw 2 bottles. _'Sleeping pills... Trazodone, Zolpidem.'_ and looked at the basket. _'Even cigarretes...'_

"Chiba-san?" He turned around at the voice. A woman entered the room and bowed at him. _'A business-like voice yet high pitched... Physically sensitive, I bet!'_

* * *

Furuhata Motoki was driving his car when he noticed golfers blocking the road. He looked at them surprised but stopped the car.

A car came at high speed and hit his car from behind, causing Motoki to hit his head on the steering wheel.

_'Sometimes a proactive start works well.'_ Thought Usagi smiling waiting for her target's approach.

* * *

"Since her death a year ago, I haven't slept well." Said Mamoru laying on the chair, smocking, with his eyes closed.

"There's a sleeping pill I'd recommend..." Dr. Mizuno intervened.

"Tradozone? Zolpidem?" He asked, opening his eyes and looking at her but she, shyly, avoided his stare. "I tried them but no use."

* * *

A knock on her car's window broke Usagi from her thoughts. _'Kill him with my pretty face.'_ She slowly lifted her head and looked at the man outside. She apologized immediately. "I was just trying to drive on when a HUGE truck passed me by so fast that I nearly jumped and..." Motoki wasn't able to be mad at such pretty face. She was so gorgeous. _'Wrap him with extra cutiness!'_ "I'm terrible sorry!" She begged.

"Okay..." He smiled nervously at her.

* * *

Mamoru began to unbutton his shirt, pretending to be hot, showing his tanned and muscular chest.

"She said to me... Don't get mad at me..." He babbled while Ami was shifting nervously in the chair.

* * *

"Oh Kami-sama! Are you hurt?" Usagi asked quickly opening her car's door. "Oh no..." She touched softly Motoki's face... showing her concern.

"I'm okay..." Motoki replied blushing.

"Gosh... I'm so sorry." She looked at him pouting, making her face even more adorable, if possible. He was entranced by her beauty, forgetting his bleeding nose. Her eyes widened.

* * *

"Doctor..." Mamoru said, leaning forward, enveloping Ami's hands in his large ones. "You can erase the traces, but not the memories." He whispered, inches from her face. Noticing her hard breathing, Mamoru caressed her neck and in 1 movement, brought her lips to his. At first, she was reluctant but quickly gave into the kiss.

* * *

"I'm terrible sorry." Usagi said trying to clean his nose with her handkerchief.

"That's ok. And the car's just fine." Motoki replied but suddenly the rear bumper of his car fell and he gave her a weak ashamed smile.

_'Yeah, sometimes even think I'm too much.'_ Usagi thought while showing her pleading look. He smiled back, blushing even more. _'Anyhow, mission accomplished.'_

* * *

Mamoru left the room with Dr. Mizuno close behind.

"I'll see you next time. You're a good doctor." He smiled, kissing her cheek. Ami's skirt was falling from her waist and the blouse hadn't a few buttons.

Mamoru bowed and walked away, grinning from ear to ear. _'Seduction is not a technique. It's a science.'_

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

_**What do you think of this introduction? Next chapter, soon! (^.^)**_


	2. Chapter 1 - Player's Hard Daily Life

**The Art of Seduction by Sayuri Uzuki**

**CHAPTER 1 – Player's Hard Daily Life**

**Summary: Tsukino Usagi and Chiba Mamoru are dating gurus with 100% success rates in any dating pursuits. When they meet, who will emerge victorious and become the last player standing?**

Konnichiwa minna-san! LoveInTheBattleField, sanoluvme, Nich31 and darkstar2010 thank you so much for your reviews on the Prologue. Here's Chapter 1! Please, tell me what you think of it! Thanks!^^

Here I am, so excited with this story! I couldn't resist! I'm working on the others stories updates so, they'll be next, promise!

Sorry for any mistakes, as you know, English is not my native language... .

Ja ne!

Characters in real world, no powers!

Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko Takeuchi. This story is purely for entertainment of the readers. And this story is based on a South-Korean movie under the same name.

* * *

Usagi entered her office, putting the coat and bag on the desk. She was a private banker. Drinking her coffee, she turned on the music.

_"Give me a name-tag, in my heart_

_Give me true love, in my soul..."_

She swung her body into the music.

_"If you truly, honestly_

_love me,_

_Just hold me tight..."_

Singing, she performed a dramatic dance.

_"Let go and it breaks_

_Love is pain..."_

"Oh yeah, Baby!" She screamed enthusiastically.

_"Give me love, my heart..."_

A knock on the door made her little show stop abruptly. Turning off the music, she sat quickly on her chair.

"Yes, come in."

"Good morning, Usagi-chan!" Naru said cheerfully entering in Usagi's office, holding a bouquet of flowers. "You have an appointment with Aiko-san tomorrow at 3 p.m. and, as always, Hirano-san has sent you flowers." Usagi raised her head and looked immediatly to the flowers.

"And always, throw them out." The blonde said without losing her characteristic lovely smile. Naru looked seriously at her friend but continued.

"Iwamoto-san from Hokaido is waiting outside." Usagi looked again at Naru.

"Iwamoto-san?..." Her secretary nodded. "That hick loaded with cash? I mean, Iwamoto Tetsuya?" She asked thoughtfully.

"Yes, he's been waiting for an hour." Usagi got up quickly and grabbed her things.

"Naru-chan, tell him I have urgent business to tend to." She said rushing to the door.

"Uh, well... He's..." Naru tried to explain.

When Usagi opened the door, her visitor was already in front of her.

"Tsukino-san..." The middle age man said smiling from ear to ear at the beautiful woman. Usagi tried to show her best innocent and sweet look.

The two were now inside her office, sitting on the couch in front of each other. The man put a big box on the table with the logo: _'Iwamoto Industries'_

"You could've just wired the money. Shouldn't take such trouble coming here. You live so far away..." She said softly.

"Nah, it's not too far. Don't worry." He said, opening the box which was full of money. Usagi widened her eyes.

"Here's the 300 million yen I promised. Stayed up all night countin' the bills, twice!" The blonde smiled delighted.

"How'd you bring all this money in cash? And why is there soil?" She asked, pointing to the dried bills.

"Oh, I buried the money in the potato field and dug it up. the land is honest, you know."

"But I don't know what to say..." She looked away with a saddening face.

"Why? Not feeling well, Tsukino-san?" He asked worried.

"No, just that the fund's rules have changed to 1 billion yen, minimum." She replied with puppy eyes.

"Why do the rules change so often? I came with 300 million 'cause you told me so, last time."

"I'm so sorry, Iwamoto-san. I won't keep you from transferring your account to another bank." Usagi said looking at her hands.

"Oh, don't say that. I'm staying where you are. So, 1 billion is enough?"

"Yes." Usagi said with pleading eyes.

"I'll bring 1 billion next time. Don't worry, just wait for me. I'll have 1 billion ready." The man said, closing his box.

"Will it be in cash again?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah, it took three days digging up 300 million. So, 10 days for 1 billion. You know, I keep my money buried in my potato field." He said, proudly.

"How large is the field, may I ask?"

"Well, somebody told me it's the size of a small city." Usagi opened her mouth in surprise. "Tsukino-san, you should come visit some time."

"Uh? Oh! Of course I will! I'd love to see it. The field you've worked so hard on." She forced her smile even more.

"I'll wait for you." The enthusiastic man replied.

* * *

Mamoru was in a bedroom dressed as a doctor and there was also a older woman beside him and a older man laying on the bed.

"How is it? Will I'll be alright?" The man asked the "doctor".

"I'm sorry." Mamoru replied and the woman beside him sat on the bed crying. "You should prepare yourself." The woman cried harder. Mamoru looked at his "patient" in a accomplice way. "You have a month, perhaps?" The "doctor" wondered uncertain of his own speech.

"First, transfer this house and the stocks to Yuko-san name." The older man said.

"Chiba-san, I don't want it! I don't need them. Don't need anything!" She said sobbing, making the "sick" man shiftting uncomfortably on the bed.

"Sorry, but to my knowledge, your house is already put up for auction and your stocks in the company went bankrupt last month." The woman looked carefully at Mamoru, surprised with his words.

"There must be something else..." The older man said, glaring the "doctor."

"Your real estate took a bad turn and it's worth nothing. I also saw in your mailbox that the utilities bill is five months overdue. They'll be cutting off gas, unless you pay the bills. I'm sorry." Mamoru intervened, making the woman gasp at the cruelty of the situation.

"Damn it, my life is worthless..." The "sick" man whined.

"Chiba-san, don't worry! I'm here at last!" The woman, Yuko-san, said throwing herself at the older man. "Oh, Chiba-san! I'll saty by your side till the end!" The man looked in panic to Mamoru, pleading for his help.

"Please, don't do this. He needs to rest." Mamoru said lifting the woman from the bed.

"Chiba-san!" She screamed while the "doctor" dragged her to the door.

"Please! He needs to relax."

* * *

"I've been a doctor, an undertaker. I've been everything for you." Mamoru said, sitting on the couch. "Dad, your heart is still young, it beats like a young man's."

"Of course boy. When you're my age, health is everything." Mamoru's father replied drinking his whisky.

"Yup, you have too much of it."

"Anyway, I don't know what to do with that woman. Is she nuts or what? Told her I'm broken and will die soon but she still clings on." The older Chiba said annoyed.

"Because you're so sexy." Mamoru said grinning.

"Whose luck?" Older Chiba said looking at his son.

"Why not just marry her?"

"I already told you, I've got you from my marriage and that's enough."

"When all else fails, honesty works best." Mamoru said making his father raise an eyebrow at him.

"Then she'll get hurt, dummy. You need to have some respect for woman."

"Don't know if in your days such hoax is considered respect but, for our generation honesty is respect. I'm gonna go and take a shower." The younger man finished the conversation leaving his father alone.

"Now, that's my boy!"

Mamoru's phone rang and his father looked at it, seeing the name and the picture appearing on the screen. Smiling, he picked up.

"Hino-san, baby. What are you doing my lovely goddess?"

_**"Oh, Mamoru-san, please stop."**_ The woman replied giggling.

"Why? It's because I love you."

_**"You're to much..."**_

"My goddess, sleep tight."

**_"You too!"_**

"I'll come to you in your dreams. Dream about me."

_**"I'll wait for you sweetie!"**_ He hang up.

"She loved every bit of it. Yeah, I'm still good!" Mamoru's father said laughing like a maniac.

"Dad!" Mamoru came in the living room looking with a reproachful look at his father.

* * *

_**Like father like son, uh? In the next chapter, our Gurus will meet! What will happen? Promise it'll be very good... (^.^;) **_


	3. Chapter 2 - How They Play

**The Art of Seduction by Sayuri Uzuki**

**CHAPTER 2 - How They Play**

**Summary: Tsukino Usagi and Chiba Mamoru are dating gurus with 100% success rates in any dating pursuits. When they meet, who will emerge victorious and become the last player standing?**

Konnichiwa minna-san! LoveInTheBattleField and Nich31 thank you so much for your reviews on Chapter 1. Here's Chapter 2! Please, tell me what you think of it! Thanks!^^ By the way, Nich31 thank you for your review in "Lost Love"! I'm glad you liked it!

Sorry for any mistakes, as you know, English is not my native language... .

Ja ne!

Characters in real world, no powers!

Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko Takeuchi. This story is purely for entertainment of the readers. And this story is based on a South-Korean movie under the same name.

* * *

"We're done, ma'am."

"Thank you." Said Hino Rei, walking to her boyfriend that was sitting on a chair reading a magazine. Rei was finishing her daily treatment in the SPA.

"Mamoru-san!" She kissed his cheek and he looked at her smiling. "Just a minute. I'll be right out."

"Okay." He replied and she, reluctantly, left him alone.

"Is the doctor here?"

"Yes, ma'am." Mamoru raised his head at the sound of a soft female voice. When he saw her, their eyes met. Usagi walked slower, seeing his eyes following every curve of her body and she was mesmerized by his eyes. He couldn't believe his sight, a walking goddess. She smiled discretely at him and disapeared.

* * *

Usagi entered a room.

"Hey Mina, who's that cutie outside?"

"Not again, not again." Her friend replied trying to focus on her Yoga pose. "I dunno, he comes here often with different girls. I think he's a big player." Usagi sat on a chair, in front of Minako.

"Oh, yeah?" Usagi smiled mischievously. "He's so hot. I'd like a bit of him." Reinforcing her statement by bitting her lower lip.

"So... I guess you're finished with your new boyfriend Motoki... You know, he's handsome and he's a rich doctor." Usagi sighed. "You should be grateful for having him. What's the problem now?" Mina asked.

"You won't believe it. Last night at dinner, he kept calling his mom and sisters asking them what they ate. I just found he has six older sisters." Usagi commented disgusted.

"And he has no younger sister?"

"Of course he does. His battery ran out before he could ask her whay she had for dinner. Should've seen how disappointed he was." Usagi replied and Mina farted,raising her leg.

"Oops, sorry." Mina giggled.

"Rotten girl." Usagi smiled but quickly a "smell" came up to her nose. "Hey! It stinks!" She throwed a pillow at her friend. "What did you eat for lunch?"

"Spicy noodles! I was starving and ate two bowls. Guess that troubled my bowels. Keep sniffing and numb your nose." Mina winked at Usagi.

* * *

Usagi entered another room and saw her currently boyfriend laying on a mattress with a facial mask and glued to the phone, again! She rolled her eyes.

"She had salmon salad? Maybe I should have some, too." He was saying.

Showing her best smile, she walked up to him.

"Mom, I'll call you back in a minute." He finished the call and Usagi sat near him.

"I just wanted to introduce you to my friend. Sorry you had to get an expensive facial 'cause of me."

_'I can predict his words:_

_1- Don't worry. I'm rich._

_2- It's okay. Your friend is my friend._

_3- Don't say that. I'll get mad._

_and 4- Do you want one, too?'_

"Honey, don't worry, I'm rich. Besides, your friend is my friend. And please, don't say that, I'll get mad! Hey, why don't you get one, too?"

"No, thanks." Usagi smiled._'Bingo!'_

Someone knocked on the door and opened it. Peeking inside, the man looked straight to Usagi. Her eyes got big. He motioned for her to come outside.

* * *

Usagi dragged the man to another room.

"Furuhata Motoki, age 31 and owner of S Plastic Surgery." The man said.

"Kou Seiya, age 31, Shinsung Securities' HR Director." She mocked him. "What are you? My father or something?" She got angry. "Why are you meddling in my business?"

"I can forgive you for dating casually before our marriage." She sighed and looked away. "You know me. I'm an open-minded person." Usagi turned to face him but this time full of charm in her eyes.

"Really?" She asked, advancing on him sensually. "Honey, close your eyes." She whispered making Seiya breathing very hard. He smiled nervously and closed his eyes.

"Like this?"

"Honey..." She massaged his shoulders. "Come here and lay down."

"Lay down?" He asked. She guided Seiya to a mattress behind him, equiped with a structure of water jets.

"But this is..." he said, positioning himself.

"Don't open your eyes."

"No, no, I won't." He layed down. "But, don't you think this is too risque for the daytime? And this place... This is naughty." he laughed hysterically. "Usagi-chan, you're a bad girl." She rolled her eyes again. "Relax, relax..." He tried to relax.

* * *

Usagi closed the door with a victorious smirk.

"Hope you walk out of that room a changed man." She whispered to the door.

"Usagi... Usagi-chan!" Seiya trying to pull out, attached to the mattress and with water falling upon him.

* * *

A fortune teller was looking seriously at the couple in front of him. Mixing the cards, he reached his hand forward. The girl looked confused.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Cut the deck, girlie!"

"Yes..." And she did what he told her. Spreading the cards on the table, the fortune teller looked at the man, smiling.

"You! Very good! Very nice."

"Really? That good?" Asked Mamoru.

"You're like a baby who after ten starving days has found his mother's breast." The fortune teller said dramatically, and Rei blushed furiously. "You are in luck! You're a good-luck talisman. So keep her with you."

"I told you we're perfect for each other, Mamoru-san." She elbowed him.

"No, that's not it. HE'S very lucky. But you, girlie, no good."

"Sorry?"

"You've done him many wrongs in your previous life." The fortune teller said.

"But... If this relationship is good for him, then shouldn't it be good for me, too?" She asked.

"Yeah, you're smart, ain't ya? Did you come here to do the fortune telling? While he's with you, he's gonna strip you of everything. That's your karma. Yup, look, see this card?" He raised a black card. "It's all black. That's your fate. And you know, this card counts for double. Double for the bad luck." Mamoru smiled at the man in front of him, without Rei seeing it, nodding slightly his head in acceptance. "It's sad... I feel for you. Listen, if you stay with him, you won't last till forty."

"I'll die?!" She widened her eyes.

"Yup, before forty." Mamoru winked his eye.

* * *

"What a loss..." Usagi whispered looking at the picture on her boyfriend's desk, in his office. In the photo, he was in the middle, his mother on the right and his younger sister in the left. Behind, were his six older sisters. That scene serious goosebumps in usagi's skin. "But can't go on like this."

"I'm so sorry, the surgery took too long. You must be tired of waiting." Motoki said, walking inside.

"No, it's okay." She smiled at him. "Honey, I wanna take you somewhere." She grabbed his arm.

"Where?" Motoki asked.

* * *

The blonde pushed her boyfriend inside the Church.

"Darling, let's pray." She said kneeling at the altar. He followed her actions, however confused. "Holly Mother, we kneel before you to make a vow of love. We will love each other no matter what hardships we face." Motoki looked at her and smiled. "Let his eyes go blind so that he sees no other women. I will love him though he be blind. I fear he may speak sweetly to other women. Let him go dumb. I fear he may touch others. Server his two arms, dear Mother." motoki looked at his girlfriend, scared at her crazy look. "Break his two legs, Mother, so he may stay by me forever. Allow all this to come true, Amen!" Quickly, she started singing, opening her arms in devotion.

_"God is my sanctuary_

_Only one I can rely on_

_What hardships there may be..."_

"Do you believe?" She shook Motoki's body furiously.

_"I have peace in me_

_Our soul so barren_

_Give us new life_

_Grant us eternal rest in you, My Lord."_

"Together, Honey!" She smiled at him but Motoki wasn't able to express, because of the shocking scene.

_"God is my sanctuary..."_

Usagi kept singing excited, clapping her hands.

_"Only one I can rely on..."_

* * *

Finally, he was home. His gorgeous and extreme expensive appartment was waiting for him. Sitting on his chair, with his whisky in his hand, Mamoru had a magnificent view from the city at night. He could see barely everything with over those big windows. Sighing, he grabbed his phone.

"This is getting boring..." He said, selecting Hino Rei's number and deleting it. Browsing his phone, he found a picture... he took that afternoon from the blonde goddess at the SPA. How could he have forgotten her? Longing at the picture, his smile was conquering.

"Let's be friends, uh?"

* * *

**These two play hard! Now, the real game between them, starts. You won't believe what they'll do! Next chapter, soon!^^**


	4. Chapter 3 - Clash of Titans

**The Art of Seduction by Sayuri Uzuki**

**CHAPTER 3 - Clash of Titans**

**Summary: Tsukino Usagi and Chiba Mamoru are dating gurus with 100% success rates in any dating pursuits. When they meet, who will emerge victorious and become the last player standing?**

Konnichiwa minna-san! I'm sorry for the late update! Gomen! tototo, LoveInTheBattleField and Nich31 thank you so much for your reviews on Chapter 2. Here's Chapter 3! Please, tell me what you think of it! Thanks!^^ By the way, to everyone who is following this story, a big thank you!

Sorry for any mistakes, as you know, English is not my native language... .

Ja ne!

Characters in real world, no powers!

Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko Takeuchi. This story is purely for entertainment of the readers. And this story is based on a South-Korean movie under the same name.

* * *

Mamoru was driving happily his car and stopped at the red sign. Looking at his side he saw the blonde goddess from the Spa on her car appearing to be singing and enjoying the sound of music.

Usagi was especially excited that afternoon, singing while waiting for the green sign.

_'Love is no game..._

_Love is truth...'_

Mamoru was smiling from ear to ear but his dream was suddenly blocked by a truck in the middle of their cars.

"Damn!" He cursed.

The signal turned to green and he watched amazed when the blonde took off in full speed.

Minutes later he parked in the side of the road. Shaking his head he took a cigarette. Then, a car hit his from behind which made him knock his head on the wheel, moaning in pain.

"What the hell?!"

He opened his car's door and approached the other's car window. He could see a girl's head resting on the steering wheel. He knocked on the door and she raised her head.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I was just trying to pass by, but this huge car suddenly zipped by me. I nearly jumped and... I'm terrible sorry." She woman said. Not an ordinary girl but Usagi. Mamoru was stunned.

'_You have everything under control Usagi, now just wait for the perfect questions:_

_1- Don't worry, I'm fine._

_2- Are you hurt anywhere?_

_3- It's my fault for parking here._

_4- How about a drink instead?'_

"A huge car?" He asked looking at the traffic and then at her. "When? Anyway, I'm very busy. Give me your business card."

Usagi immediatly looked at her purse, on the passengers seat. She couldn't believe it, for the first time, her plan was failing!

"_What's happening?!" _She thought.

Carefully, she offered him her card, which he ripped it off her hand.

"Tsukino Usagi?" He asked, looking at the card and she nodded lightly looking at him with pleading eyes. "You know Tokyo Central Hospital, right? See you there at lunchtime, tomorrow."

"Ah, sure." She faked a warm smile.

Mamoru turned to his car smirking.

* * *

**NEXT DAY - TOKYO CENTRAL HOSPITAL**

Usagi was walking on a wheelchair in the hospital hall. Full of despair, she stopped and sighed.

"To be honest, my parents passed away when I was a child." She cried, exaggerating the tone. "Damn, must I do this? No, I'll just pay up. No way I'm doing this for money, darn it." She stated coldly. A touch on the shoulder frozed her. She looked above and got up from the wheelchair.

"You're here." Said Mamoru, smiling at her.

"Yes." She replied with her hand resting on her chest and eyes almost closed in suffering.

"You don't look so well." He said looking at her eyes.

"Yes, I had to work late to make money. Anyway, are you feeling better?"

"I got up in the morning and ouch it does ache here and there. But nothing terrible, I suppose." Usagi looked at him, pale. "Luckily, my friend works here and I signed up for a check up."

"Your friend?" Her eyes were bigger now.

"Car accidents are like that. You may seem fine now but worse symptoms can come later." Usagi rested her hand on her head, feeling a little headache. "What's invisible is the scariest." He whispered her with a angry look. "Shall we go?" And without time for her reply he left her. Usagi was outraged!

The two were now on the waiting room. She was observing him by the corner of her eye, fuming. He was massaging his neck, moaning.

Usagi opened her purse and looked at three envelopes with cash. She was willing to offering him the money and get over with that. She picked one envelope, slowly...

"Tsukino Usagi?" A woman asked.

"Here!" Mamoru replied and Usagi looked immediatly at him. "Tsukino-san..."

"Yes?"

"Go on in."

"Go on in? Me?" She asked innocently.

"Yesterday, you seemed so out of your wits to see if you were hurt. So go in. I've asked the doctor to take good care of you."

"So it's not you but me getting a check-up?" Mamoru laughed.

"I'm fine. Being too healthy is my problem." He winked at her and Usagi was scared, for the first time.

* * *

**LATER, ON THE RESTAURANT (very expensive restaurant, by the way... They have their standards you know!)**

_'Private banker? This is uncharted territory... Interesting.'_ Mamoru thought, taking a sip of his wine and observing her.

_'A famous architect? Attractive. Quite a dish.'_ She thought, taking a little bite on her food and smiling politely at him.

"Is the food okay?" Mamoru asked her.

"Yes." She replied and his phone rang.

"Excuse me." He said. "Hello?"

_"Hey, you promised a birthday party! What's keeping you?"_ Mamoru's father asked his son. He was partying with two younger girls, sitting on his lap.

"Oh, it's you Kaisuke-san."

_"How dare you call your father by the first name? Ah, so you're with a woman."_ The elder man replied, laughing.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a while."

_"Hurry boy! The girls are hot!"_

"Okay, but bee a good boy. Don't drink more than two bottles, okay?" Mamoru replied, whispering the last part.

_"You little prick. Okay, I got ya."_

"Okay, bye Kaisuke-san." He said, hanging up. "Kaisuke-san's a phyisically-chanllenged kid. We're like brothers. I used to visit him once a week but lately, I've been too busy. He really looks up to me as a brother." Mamoru said to Usagi, smiling.

"I see." She replied, wondering. _'Physically challenged? You're dead meat of you're lying.'_

Now, her phone rang.

"Hello?"

_"It's me, Usagi-chan."_ Replied Minako on the street carrying a drunk man.

"Oh gosh, it's been so long!"

_"You crazy bitch, I saw you yesterday. What you mean long? And what's with the fake voice?"_

"I'm fine too. So what made you call?"

_"Where's the Hot Motel?"_

"Um..." Usagi looked at the man in front of her and turned to her side, for more privacy. "Near the club Don't tell Mama. How could you forget? I told you a hundred times." She whispered.

_"Come on, I can't find it!"_

"Walk out the back door of Don't Tell Mama and turn to the right at BY Motel. There's a karaoke bar, remember? No? It used to be the Pegasus Motel. Yeah, walk straight up the side street and you'll see The Twins. Next to that is the motel with a sign that says Love Chair Available."

_"Oh, my? A chair? Doing it on a chair?"_ She giggled and hang up.

"I'm sorry. My friend wants to try cross-stitching. I gave her the directions to a place but she can't find it." She said, casting a friendly smile at Mamoru.

"I see." He said. _'Yeah, right. Cross-stitching?'_

"What would you like for dessert?" They looked above at the waiter.

"I'm quite full." Usagi said.

"I'm okay as well." Mamoru replied to the waiter. "Shall we leave?"

"Yes."

* * *

Mamoru drove Usagi home and stopped in front of her appartment.

"Thank you for this evening." She said leaving his car. _'I'll give him 3 seconds to call me back.'_

"Tsukino-san, just a second!"

Usagi smiled, _'I knew it!'_ and turned around to look at him. "Yes?"

"I hope you won't think me rude for saying this..."

"No, what is it?"

"I think you're wearing your skirt backwards..." She looked at her skirt.

"Oh, it was designed like this. This is the lastest fashion! Didn't you know?" Usagi said, nervously.

"Is that so?" He asked, laughing. "That's strange. It looks very uncomfortable... Well, take care."

"Yes, you too." She waved him. When Mamoru was out of sight she put her skirt back on the right place. "How humiliating! Chiba Mamoru, so you want to put a fight, uh? I accept the challenge!"

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

_**The real fight starts now! Next chapter, soon!^**_


	5. Chapter 4 - Usagi on the Lead

**The Art of Seduction by Sayuri Uzuki**

**CHAPTER 4 - Usagi on the Lead**

**Summary: Tsukino Usagi and Chiba Mamoru are dating gurus with 100% success rates in any dating pursuits. When they meet, who will emerge victorious and become the last player standing?**

Konnichiwa minna-san! tototo and LoveInTheBattleField, thank you so much for your reviews on Chapter 3. Here's Chapter 4! Please, tell me what you think of it! Thanks!^^ By the way, to everyone who is following this story and favorited it, a big thank you! Give me your ideas and suggestions if you want!

Sorry for any mistakes, as you know, English is not my native language... .

Ja ne!

Characters in real world, no powers!

Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko Takeuchi. This story is purely for entertainment of the readers. And this story is based on a South-Korean movie under the same name.

* * *

Usagi was looking at work papers in her hands while waiting for the elevator.

"Usagi-chan!" Called Seiya and she sighed. "Born in 1976. Graduated from Harvard with a B.A. In Architecture. Currently, CEO of his own construction firm. Phone number..."

"So what? Why are you harassing me at my workplace?!" She yelled at him.

"Relax. Relax, Usagi-chan." She looked at Seiya coldly and without a response, she got on the elevator. "But, you know already." He said approaching her and she pressed the button to close the doors. "That I'm very open-minded." He said when the elevator doors smacked his head and she smiled, triumphantly.

"By the way, I have something to give you."

"What?" He asked, hopefull and Usagi showed him her middle finger, throwing her tongue out.

"Regardless... She's adorable."

* * *

"Come in." Mentioned Mamoru. "I apologize. My place is a mess." He said, picking two books from the ground.

"No, it's quite nice. Wow. You have a library here." She said looking at his huge book shelf.

"Come on, a library? I had too many books, and threw out most of them when I moved here. I'm addicted to reading. I get nervous when I'm not reading something. I'll just go and get changed in a minute."

"Sure." She smiled at him. Usagi took the wait and looked closer at the impressive number of books Mamoru had. "Very impressive..." She whispered, picking a book. "Simatiga. He actually reads this stuff?" But when she looked at the pages inside... It wasn't a book! A Sailor Moon's manga! "Yeah, yeah, I knew it! What is all this crap? It's all fake..." She said disgusted, climbing on a ladder and conferring the books from above. "What? You really went out of your way." She said, checking a empty box disguised as a book.

_**MOMENTS LATER...**_

"Tsukino-san, I'll be done in a sec." Mamoru said while preparing gracefully their dinner.

"Okay." She replied happily, while Mamoru tempered the pasta with apple vinegar. That, made her wondering...

"Today's special, Spaghetti Carbonara." He said, putting the food on the table. Usagi clapped lightly her hands, congratulating his hard work.

"Hummm..." She moaned feeling the aroma of great food.

"You might faint after taking a bite." Mamoru said, proud of his masterpiece. _'I haven't seen a woman who hasn't.'_

"Chiba-san..." She said taking a bite of the pasta. "By any chance, did you put apple vinegar in this?"

"Yes, what's the matter?" He asked, resting his elbows on the table.

"I knew it... I'm allergic to apple vinegar." She replied, with a sad face.

_'Allergic to apple vinegar?'_ Mamoru thought.

"I'm okay with persimmon vinegar." Usagi said. _'Do I look that easy?'_

_'I can't believe this girl.'_ "Is that so? I didn't know that. I'll make you another one."

"No, it's okay. I'll just have the salad." She replied and immediately started eating the salad. "This is really good!" Usagi said exaggerating her tone.

"Tsukino-san?"

"Yes?"

"I put apple vinegar in that salad, too." She looked at him seriously but rapidly started laughing.

"It's okay when I eat it with veggies." He raised an eyebrow. Her phone rang, signaling a text message. "Excuse me."

_**'Where are you, honey? I'll wait until you come. Your darling, Seiya!'**_ She cursed the guy.

"What is it? Is there something wrong?" Mamoru asked.

"It's nothing. Nothing reallly. Excuse me."

**_'Send me another message, you ass and I'll crack your skull!'_ **She texted back.

_**MOMENTS LATER...**_

Usagi was resting on Mamoru's sofa almost asleep when he came.

"I placed an order in India to get this tea. Imported tea almost lose their aroma during the long distribution process." Mamoru sat next to her. "In Europe they say if you stir red tea with a silver spoon on a full moon night a lovely fairy will appear." He said offering her a cup of tea. "But it seems tonight that magic will not happen... since I already have a lovely fairy next to me." He leaned forward and whispered on her ear. Usagi laughed hysterically.

"Mamoru-san..." She whispered back.

"Yes?" He got even closer to her.

"You must really love manga. I've also read Sailor Moon." He leaned back, surprised with her discovery. "Looks like stainless steel, not silver." She said looking at the little spoon. "However, the tea smells really nice...

"Doesn't it?" He asked, looking at her again.

"But I'm really sorry, I don't sleep very well on caffeine. I'm a bit of an insomniac." She sighed. "Do you have something decaf?" He shook his head, defeated.

* * *

Mamoru was driving and Usagi was on the passengers seat sleeping with her head resting on the cars window.

"Insomnia, uh? Come on, people would think I drugged you." He said looking at her. Without response from her, he pressed a button leaning back her seat for her getting more comfortable.

Moments later, Usagi woke up with loud annoying noises coming from her stomach. She was hungry! Peeking outside the window she saw they were leaving Tokyo. Her eyes widened in shock but when started to move, she farted. Usagi turned red from embarrassment. Mamoru laughed out loud.

* * *

The morning was setting and they were sitting on a bench, near the beach.

"It's really nice looking out at the sea." Usagi said while Mamoru yawned.

"Well, the problem is getting back home. I've stood up two nights straight working."

"Of course you can't drive while being drowsy, it's dangerous."

"You think so too, uh?" He smiled at her.

"Of course. That place looks alright. Shall we relax just for two hours?" She asked pointing at a near hotel. He winked at her.

* * *

A helicopter landed. Tetsuya-san got out, leading Usagi outside, too. _**(Remember him from Chapter 1?)**_

"Be careful." Said the old man, closing the helicopter's door in Mamoru's head who was dressed up as a doctor. "Tsukino-san, it's been so long I almost forgot your face." Mamoru was annoyed at the scene in front of him.

"Thank you so much, Tetsuya-san." She bowed at him.

"What's there to thank? Your mother being ill and all." He said, worried.

"I only found out a couple of hours ago."

"And that man over there... Is he that famous?" Tetsuya asked pointing at "doctor" Mamoru.

"The best cardiologist in Japan, Tetsuya-san. I had a hard time getting him here."

"Anyway, your mother seems so ill all the time... It really breaks my heart. And you, Tsukino-san... You're a really caring daughter."

"It is only natural for a daughter to do so. My mother is waiting, I must go to her. I'll give you a call later."

"Yes, I'll be waiting."

"Goodbye." Said Usagi.

* * *

The gurus were on a ambulance, sitting far from each other.

"Dr. Chiba-san... Come sit here." She signaled at the seat next to her. "Why are you sitting down there?"

"I'm fine here." He replied in flat tone.

"The bath and spa in that hotel was superb, wasn't it?" She said looking at her nails. "Look! My skin's so soft."

"The men's wasn't so excellent."

"No, you're too modest. Your face is simply glowing. By the way, do you always carry that gown?"

"It's my friend's. I may not have a friend with a chopper but I have many friends with gowns."

* * *

An old man dressed in a security uniform followed footsteps, painted in the pavement. Ahead, was a big present box garnished with ballons on the side.

"Tsukino-san, press the button." And he did it. A young man jumped out from the box and the older man got scared, raising a broom for protection.

"Tsukino-san, you know me. I've always wanted to propose to you in a special way. Please marry..." Seiya turned around only to see a man... With a name on his uniform saying "Tsukino Ayano". Seiya dropped the engagement ring, heartbroken.

"Better clean it up, you bastard!" Yelled the old man giving the broom to Seiya. "What a nutcase!"

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

_**Poor Seiya! This is getting crazy, don't you think? Next chapter, soon! ^^**_


	6. Chapter 5 - The Fight Thickens Up

**The Art of Seduction by Sayuri Uzuki**

**CHAPTER 5 - The Fight Thickens Up**

**Summary: Tsukino Usagi and Chiba Mamoru are dating gurus with 100% success rates in any dating pursuits. When they meet, who will emerge victorious and become the last player standing?**

Konnichiwa minna-san! LoveInTheBattleField, thank you so much for your review on Chapter 4. Here's Chapter 5! Please, tell me what you think of it! Thanks!^^ By the way, to everyone who is following this story and favorited it, a big thank you! Give me your ideas and suggestions if you want!

Sorry for any mistakes, as you know, English is not my native language... .

Ja ne!

Characters in real world, no powers!

Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko Takeuchi. This story is purely for entertainment of the readers. And this story is based on a South-Korean movie under the same name.

* * *

Mamoru was on his apartment and his phone was ringing.

"Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine." He counted. "Hello?"

"Hello, Mamoru-san."

"Hey, Usagi-chan. Just a sec." He replied. "No, not there! Yeah, put it right there! Okay, good!" He yelled, pretending to be busy "Hello? No, not busy at all. Go on."

"There's going to be a lingerie party, can you come?"

"Pardon?" She giggled.

"You sound surprised."

"Surprised? No." Said Mamoru, trying to hide his nervously. "I've been to one in New York."

"Don't worry. It'll be mostly couples."

"Sounds like fun. Okay, sure. Bye."

Usagi's smile was evil. "Mamoru-san, how much are you worth? I'll buy you."

* * *

Mamoru worked out hard, in the following days. He needed to be in his best form. Mamoru had complete confidence in his physical form but he wanted to be even more irresistible.

* * *

The party was full of girls in lingerie and when Mamoru arrived, he was stunned. All the girls whistled at him. Quickly he spotted Usagi and she saw him at the same time too. She was so hot, walking to him sensually.

"Hi, Mamoru-san. How do you like it? Pretty cool, uh?" She mentioned at her piece of lingerie in beige lace. Mamoru was suddenly very warm and tried to focus is attention elsewhere.

"Yeah, well... But I only see women."

"I know. It was supposed to be for couples. But I guess Japanese men aren't ready for this kind of thing. Sad, don't you think?"

"I should be thankfull for the chance." He smiled.

"But there's a problem."

"What do you mean?"

"There aren't many things to put up for the auction later. Can you help out?"

"Is it something I can help with? What kind of auction is it? For personal treasures or something?"

"Well, you see... It's a slave date auction." She said softly, almost whispering.

"Slave?" He pointed at himself. She nodded enthusiastically. He immediatly shook is head.

"Don't worry. It's for a good cause. The proceeds will all go to children with heart disorders and... I'll make sure to buy you." She winked at him. "Up to 3 million yen."

"3 million?" He asked and she nodded.

"It'll begin in ten minutes. Over there is a room. You can wait there."

"You promised to buy me." He warned Usagi.

"Trust me."

"This isn't right..." He murmured.

"Mamoru-san, wait. Have you been exercising?" She asked looking at his tight black t-shirt, in wonder. "Ooohhh... You have such muscles." He laughed.

"Nothing to brag about, really."

"Maybe I should go to the ATM and get more cash. I'm worried."

"Nah, tere are a lot of guys with muscles like these. Over there?"

"Good luck!" Usagi winked at her future slave.

Mamoru was very wrong because on the room, there was only skinny or fat guys.

_**MOMENTS LATER...**_

"Now, now, next! Guy nr. 3, please come out! Look everyone! He is the hottest item we have tonight, ladies!" Usagi gave Mamoru thumbs up for encouragement. "Everyone, get ready and..."

"500,000 yen!"

"You're quite in a hurry! That's good!" The host said to a lady in the audience.

"700,000!"

"700,000! Anyone else?"

"1 million!"

"1 million? Ladies, it's getting hot in here."

"1,2 million!"

"1,3 million!"

"1,5 million!"

"We have 1,5 million! Anyone else?" Mamoru looked at Usagi, anxious.

"One! Two..." Mamoru was distressed.

"1,8 million!" Yelled Minako. Usagi glared her friend.

"2 million!"

"The top bid for tonight at 2 million! No one higher, is there? One! Two..."

"4 million!" Said Usagi and Mamoru breathed out in relief.

"Amazing! Will we have a 4 million yen slave tonight? One! Two..." Mamoru got excited and started making sensual poses on the stage.

"10 million!" A voice yelled.

"10 million..." Everyone stopped, looking behind and there was a old woman. Usagi couldn't believe, another failed plan! "Anyone else? One! Two! Three! Sold to Sugimoto-san for 10 million yen!" Usagi excused herself to Mamoru who was completely dumfounded. "Have a great night!"

* * *

At the limousine, Mamoru was scared like a little boy.

"Cutie, how old are you?"

"Thirty seven, ma'am."

"That's no good. You call me ma'am and it puts such distance between us, no? Call me Sayaka-san, instead. We've just met, but I feel so comfortable... Could we have been lovers in our previous life?" She caressed his cheek and Mamoru feared for his life! "My, you are so adorable. So very, very adorable." Her hands wandered in his legs. "How could you be so cute? What's your name, cutie pie?"

"Chiba Mamoru..." He replied, without looking at her.

"Chiba Mamoru?"

"Yes." The old woman suddenly got worried and pulled away from him. Mamoru approached her and took a better look at her.

"Do you by any chance know my friend Hiromi-san? You're Hiromi-san's mom, aren't you?"

"Uh-uh..." She choked on her drink, afflicted.

"Remember me? I came over and you cooked us odangos. They were really good."

"Where they?" She asked, looking away ashamed. "Well, odango is my best dish."

_**MOMENTS LATER...**_

The limo stopped on the side of the road and Mamoru got out.

"Mamoru-san... I beg you please, don't tell..."

"Don't worry, Sugimoto-san. I won't say a thing to Hiromi-san!"

"Okay, bye."

"Usagi-chan..." He whispered, angry.

* * *

Usagi and Minako were in a bar. Usagi's phone rang.

"Oh, it's him again!" Said Usagi panicking. "I'm totally screwed of he catches me, I'm dead meat!" Minako laughed. "I might be sold off to a shrimp-fishing boat. What if he does? You wench! This is funny to you, uh?"

"Come on, wouldn't you laugh if you were in my shoes? Anyway, could he have gone all the way with that hag?"

"I dunno. Probably..." Usagi stated, feeling sad. "Sugimoto-san stopped calling me and closed her account. I'm dead!"

"You really like him, don't you?"

"Why?" Usagi glared Minako. "If I don't like him you want a shot at him?"

"No, not exactly that, but..."

"Hey! Give it up." The blonde elbowed her friend casting a murderous look.

"Now our daily event!" Yelled the host at the bar. "Let's go nuts! It's the sexy dance contest!" Many young girls were on stage showing their sensual moves.

"What are they doing? So vulgar. Lunatics." Said Usagi, disgusted. "What if their parents knew? So disgraceful."

"Why? It looks like fun!" Said Minako.

"Today's contestants are pretty bad! Anyone else who would like to take a shot? Your prize is a flight to Europe!"

"What? Europe?" Usagi's eyes twinkled and she turned to Minako. "I'm going!"

"I can't believe that girl..." Minako complained.

A latin music started and Usagi was in the middle of the stage. She raised her hand in one rapid movement and turned around to face the audience. She bent over and traced her hand along her leg. She had a short and tight skirt, showing her long and shapely legs. Her shoulders were swaying in sexy moves along with her hip. Usagi throwed her coat off, staying only with her blouse. Falling into her knees, she began crawling prancing her ass backwards and the masculine audience went wild. Raising up her upper body, still on her knees, she unbuttoned a few buttons of her blouse and asked a man to pull the handle of her bra. In one swift motion, the bra went off. Minako couldn't believe the audacity of her friend. Usagi was playing hard! Mamoru arrived at the bar in that moment. His eyes went straight to the stage's sensual goddess. Usagi approached a chair put her high heel shoe on top of it showing a better look of her upper thighs. Then, she sat on it and crossed her legs, dropping her head backwards. The show ended when, a huge amount of water fell on her body, making her clothes look like a second skin. Mamoru smiled at the scene.

_**MOMENTS LATER...**_

Usagi was now with a flight pass in her hand shivering, all wet.

"You dummy, you're trembling like a wet dog." Said Minako, trying to dry her friend. "Satisfied now?"

"Wouldn't you be?" She smiled.

"Usagi-chan!" Usagi panicked, seeing Mamoru.

"It's Mamoru-san. I'm sick, okay?" Whispered Usagi, giving the flight pass to her friend. Usagi leaned into her friend for support and closed her eyes.

"What brings you here?" Asked Mamoru. "Got drowned or something?"

"No, I'm sweating because I'm very ill." Murmured Usagi without opening her eyes.

"She told me she was sick but I dragged her here for a beer, and she got even sicker." Said Minako, worried.

"How could you let her get so ill?" Asked Mamoru. "She could die from dehydration!" Mamoru yelled grabbing Usagi's face and looking deep into her eyes. "Usagi-chan! Usagi-chan!" He shook violently her head. "She's losing it." And he throwed her over his shoulder. "I'm taking her to the hospital!"

"What?!" Said Usagi.

Mamoru took off with the blonde to the exit screaming. "Usagi-chan! Usagi-chan, hang on!"

Minako looked at her hands and smiled. "Now the trip is mine! Don't worry Usagi-chan, you'll be in good hands!" She sighed happily.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**_Kami-sama, you won't believe what's going to happen next, more craziness! Next chapter, soon! ^^_**


	7. Chapter 6 - Calamity at the Hospital

**The Art of Seduction by Sayuri Uzuki**

**CHAPTER 6 - Calamity at the Hospital**

**Summary: Tsukino Usagi and Chiba Mamoru are dating gurus with 100% success rates in any dating pursuits. When they meet, who will emerge victorious and become the last player standing?**

Konnichiwa minna-san! Nich31 thank you so much for your review on Chapter 5. Here's Chapter 6! Please, tell me what you think of it! Thanks!^^ By the way, to everyone who is following this story and favorited it, a big thank you! Give me your ideas and suggestions if you want! This is a shorter chapter, however, hope you enjoy it!

Sorry for any mistakes, as you know, English is not my native language... .

Ja ne!

Characters in real world, no powers!

Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko Takeuchi. This story is purely for entertainment of the readers. And this story is based on a South-Korean movie under the same name.

* * *

Mamoru arrived at the hospital infirmary and rudely dropped Usagi on the mattress.

"Oh, my back." Mamoru said, tired of carrying the blonde on his shoulders. Usagi had still her eyes closed, pretending to be sick._ 'Usagi-chan…'_ He smirked. Then, he slapped her face continuously, trying to wake her. "Usagi-chan! Usagi-chan! Usagi-chan! Wake-up!" The blond tightened her fingers in the sheets. "Usagi-chan, wake up! Usagi-chan!" He yelled. _'Yeah, you bastard. Just kill me, will ya?'_ The blonde thought. "Usagi-chan, wake up!"

Suddenly a doctor and a nurse appeared and took off Mamoru of Usagi, however he continued his yelling.

"Please, calm down first!" The doctor said to Mamoru. "Check her blood pressure!" The doctor instructed to the nurse while he was trying calming the black-haired man.

"Doctor, please save her!" Mamoru pleaded.

"190/140! It's very high." Said the nurse to the doctor who was checking Usagi's temperature.

"40.2 degrees." The doctor stated. "But why is there so much water on the patient's body?" He asked Mamoru.

"It's sweat. Her sweat." Said Mamoru, breathless.

"Sweat! She has severe dehydration." Said the nurse.

"Nurse, a shot of Ativan and get 1 liter of D5W."

"Yes, doctor!" Said the nurse, pulling a curtain for more privacy and left the "couple" alone.

"Usagi-chan." He took her hand in his. "The doctor's going to give you a shot. Two shots, in fact." He grabbed her two fingers and stuck them on her nose. Usagi couldn't believe her luck!

_**MOMENTS LATER…**_

The nurse was preparing Usagi's arm for the shot.

"Wait a sec!" Said Mamoru.

"What's the matter? Is she allergic to something?"

"No. That's not it. Usagi-chan may be angry to see needle marks on her delicate arm." _'Now you're talking.'_ Thought Usagi, smiling. "Couldn't you give her the shot on her rear?"_ 'Shit! He's asking for it!'_ She thought, angrily.

The nurse tried to move Usagi but without luck.

"She seems heavier than I thought." Said the nurse.

"I'll do it. Allow me." Said Mamoru putting his soda beside Usagi's bed. Her hands where gripping tightly the sides of the bed but he managed to release one hand and then the other. Sliding his hands under her back and in one quick movement he rolled her, lying on her stomach.

"Please step outside for a second while I give the shot." Said the nurse to Mamoru.

"She's my wife."

"Okay." Usagi couldn't believe her ears! She needed to fight back, quickly!

When the nurse touched Usagi's skirt, the blonde started convulsing.

"Spasm! Spasm!" Yelled the nurse."Hold her down!"

"Down?" Asked Mamoru and she nodded.

With all his strength, he jumped and landed all his body weight on top of the fragile woman. Usagi gasped. The nurse finished the shot on Usagi's arm when she heard the woman's gasp.

"No, that's enough! You'll suffocate her!" She grabbed Mamoru's arm and he got up. "I gave her a shot, so she'll be better soon."

"Thank you."

_'What's that smirk on his face?'_ Thought Usagi, opening slightly one eye. He took a sip from his drink._ 'That face… Is he laughing at me?!'_ He looked at her smiling. _'How's that?'_ He thought, winking at her.

"Tsukino-san's guardian!" The nurse called.

"Yes?" Mamoru replied.

"Please come and fill out this form."

Usagi opened her eyes, breathing deeply.

_'No. Gotta hold on…'_ She looked beside her bed, seeing his drink and bottles of drugs. She grabbed it._ 'Mamoru-san. Just you wait. I'll finish you, no matter what!'_

**MOMENTS LATER…**

Mamoru was being reanimated by the doctor and Usagi was sitting in the bed in front, happy and licking a lollypop.

"There's no change!" The nurse said worried.

"200 joules. Three, two, one, shock!"

"Still the same doctor! What do we do?"

"100 joules higher!"

Usagi noticed a paper near her bed. _**Patient: Tsukino Usagi. Guardian: Chiba Mamoru.**_

"No change?" Asked the nurse to the doctor.

"None."

_'Did I got too far?'_ She thought, seriously.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Did Usagi went too far? What do you think? What will happen with Mamoru? Next chapter soon! ^^**


	8. Chapter 7 - Come, slowly, to me

**The Art of Seduction by Sayuri Uzuki**

**CHAPTER 7 - Come, slowly, to me  
**

**Summary: Tsukino Usagi and Chiba Mamoru are dating gurus with 100% success rates in any dating pursuits. When they meet, who will emerge victorious and become the last player standing?**

Konnichiwa minna-san! LoveInTheBattleField thank you so much for your review on Chapter 6. Here's Chapter 7! Please, tell me what you think of it! Thanks!^^ By the way, to everyone who is following this story and favorited it, a big thank you! Give me your ideas and suggestions if you want!

Sorry for any mistakes, as you know, English is not my native language... .

Ja ne!

Characters in real world, no powers!

Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko Takeuchi. This story is purely for entertainment of the readers. And this story is based on a South-Korean movie under the same name.

* * *

"Did you know this? Stir red tea with a silver spoon on a full moon night, and a cute fairy will appear." Said Usagi smiling, looking at her tea. "Cute like moi." She giggled.

"You haven't had sex lately, have you?" Asked Minako.

"No, why?"

"Then… Then, why does your skin glow like those really lucky girls who get a dozen orgasms every single night?"

"Hey, sex isn't just make out naked." Usagi said.

"I know that." Mina replied, rolling her eyes. "So, you pull your top down just a little bit so…" Mina finished her thought, licking her indicator finger. "And do oral sex like this."

"Stupid girl! Making a man want me so bad at times… Just stealing a look at his eyes or lips. All that can also be sex." Said Usagi.

"Are you a pervert?" Asked Mina, seriously.

"I bet Mamoru-san thinks the same." The blonde whispered.

"Yeah, you weirdos are perfect for each other."

"I bet Mamoru-san is dying right now. If my calculations are correct, by this weekend…" She couldn't finish the sentence because her phone rang. "See?" Usagi said, pointing to screen pf her phone. "Hi, Mamoru-san. What is it?"

_**"Hey, Usagi-chan. Do you want to go for a drive tomorrow?"**_

"Uh, sorry, but I have a seminar."

_**"What? A seminar? On the weekend?"**_ Asked Mamoru, surprised.

"And it's in Honshu island."

_**"Honshu island?"**_ Mamoru asked.

"Honshu? You're not going…" Mina whispered but Usagi covered her friend's mouth.

"Yeah, I'm disappointed, too. It's gonna start at six and end in one hour."

_**"That's great. I can go to Honshu."**_

"Really? You mean it?" She asked, hopefully.

_**"You said it was just an hour. I can wait."**_

"Well, if you say so, Mamoru-san. I'll see you at the airport at two." Usagi finished and hung up.

"What was Honshu island about?" Asked Mina.

* * *

"A seminar? On the weekend? Yeah, right." Mamoru smiled. "Don't wanna make the first move, uh? Sure, of course you have a reputation to maintain."

* * *

"You should never go to him. Have him come to you." Said Usagi. "He's coming to Honshu to see me." She played with her long hair, smiling. "That means I won and he lost."

"Usagi-chan, I respect you. You are perfect." Minako bowed at the blonde and the phone rang again.

"He's calling me again!"

"Really? Again?"

"Mamoru-san, what is it?"

"I'm sorry." His voice sounded sad. "Something's came up. I can't make it tomorrow. I ordered some crabs on a home shopping channel and they're delivering them tomorrow."

"Uh-uh…" Usagi paused a little. "Uh, well. That's too bad. I understand, bye." She hung up, bewildered. "Oh, gosh. His Dad is in a critical state."

"I heard it all, dummy! You got picked up over crabs. And I'm drinking tea with a loser who's no better than a crab. A shame…" Minako mocked her friend.

* * *

Next day Usagi was sitting on her sofa, still on her pijama's, eating noodles and watching a documentary about crabs on TV. She was upset and angry.

"Those crabs do look yummy…" She said sarcastically, turning off the TV. "Why am I, the hottest girl in town, home on the weekend?" Her phone rang. "It's Mamoru-san!" She tried to swallow the food as quickly as possible. "Hi, Mamoru-san. Me? It's no fun. You know how seminars are." But suddenly her smiled dropped. "What? Where are you?"

_**"I'm telling you. I'm in Honshu. Can you hear the tides? What do you mean why? The crabs arrived in the morning. I'm here to pick you up after the seminar. Where shall I go?"**_

"I'll call you after the seminar's done." She replied, nervously, finishing the call.

Panicking, she dressed up and runned to the airport. Moments later she was landing on Honshu. When Usagi got out of the airport, her phone rang again.

"Okay, okay, already!" She cursed at the phone in her hand. "Be patient, darn it!" Taking a deep breath, she answered it. "Yes, Mamoru-san?"

_**"Usagi-chan, are you almost done? What?"**_

"There's a problem. We're waiting for some execs to arrive from Tokyo. Can you wait a little bit longer? I'm sorry." And she hung up, sighing.

Usagi looked for a taxi but many people were in line waiting! "This will take forever! Darn it, how do I get out of here?" She suddenly looked ahead and got an idea. "That's it!"

Usagi was in the middle of the road driving a wain pulled by a horse. She was careful to put a scarf over her head and sunglasses so no one would recognize her.

"Giddy up! Giddy up!" She yelled at the horse. "So, Mamoru-san… You want a piece of me, uh? Come and get it!" Her phone rang again and she had to pull over the wain. "Stop calling me, damn it!" She waited a few seconds and answered it. "Hi, Mamoru-san. I'm on my way. Where are you? The lobby or the room?"

_**"What? Lobby? Room?!"**_ Asked Seiya.

"Oh, it's you. Thought you were someone else."

**"What the hell are you doing with that bastard?!"**

"What I do and where I go with him be it Honshu, Siberia or Alaska, is none of your business!" She hung up quickly.

_**"Hello? Hello?"**_

"God of jealousy, show me what you're made of." She laughed histerically. "Giddy up!" She commanded, departing in full speed towards her destination.

* * *

Seiya who worked in the bank, in the same building as Usagi, was checking Mamoru's personal account. He tracked his credit card and saw a purchased flight to Honshu. "Those beasts!" He whispered, angrily.

* * *

Mamoru and Usagi were now on the lobby of the hotel, having a drink.

"If it weren't for the seminar, we could be back." Said Mamoru. "I'll call the airport, you'll call the Honshu port."

"Yes, if not the airplane, we should take a ship."

The two got on their phones. The task was simple, Usagi had to call the port and Mamoru the airport, in order to find a trip back to Tokyo. But in fact, neither of them wanted to leave. The two pretended to make their respective calls.

"No? No one available?" Asked Mamoru on the phone.

"No? Nothing?" Asked Usagi on the phone. "If not, one of those small fishing boats would be fine. Yes, I understand." And she finished the call. Mamoru followed her action, right after. Their eyes met.

* * *

"Sorry, sir."

"What? You have only one room?" Asked Mamoru and Usagi looked at him by the corner of her eye, smiling.

"And even that one room just became available due to a cancellation."

"Usagi-chan, what should we do?" Asked Mamoru.

"I don't know, let's check out another hotel."

"I'm sure the situation is similar in other hotels." Replied the hotel receptionist. "To get a room on a weekend without a reservation is nearly impossible."

"Darn, what should we do?" Asked Mamoru looking aside, pretending to be worried.

"I guess we have no other choice." Usagi wondered. "Give us that room. It's a twin room, right?"

"This room is a double. But if you want, we can give you an extra bed."

"No, thank you!" Usagi and Mamoru replied at the same time, maybe too excited.

_**MOMENTS LATER…**_

The "couple" were smiling at each other when the receptionist interrupted them.

"Sir, I'm very sorry but is this your card?"

"Of course, why?" Asked the black-haired man.

"It says it's a stolen card."

"What?!" Usagi smiled. "That's impossible. Try this one."

"Thank you."

The problem persisted on all Mamoru's credit cards.

"No way…" Mamoru whispered.

"That's okay! Here's my card." Usagi offered.

"Thank you." Said the receptionist.

"I don't get it…" Mamoru whispered, ashamed.

"It happens with computers system erros. Don't worry. It's probably nothing." Assured the blonde.

"Ma'am, this too is a stolen card."

"Impossible!" She exclaimed. "This is my card, see? It says Tsukino Usagi…" and was then that Usagi remembered something. Rather, a particular person. "That bastard blocked mine, too?" She cursed softly.

"What?" Asked Mamoru.

"Nothing. Never mind."

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**Now, Seiya is fighting back! But our "couple" are, slowly, surrendering... to each other. We're getting near to the end and for the epilogue I'm going to need your help! I'll explain in the chapter before the epilogue. 2 more chapters, maybe! Next one, soon! ^^**


	9. Chapter 8 - Closing distances

**The Art of Seduction by Sayuri Uzuki**

**CHAPTER 8 - Closing distances**

**Summary: Tsukino Usagi and Chiba Mamoru are dating gurus with 100% success rates in any dating pursuits. When they meet, who will emerge victorious and become the last player standing?**

Konnichiwa minna-san! TropicalRemix and Nich31 thank you so much for your reviews on Chapter 7. Here's Chapter 8! Please, tell me what you think of it! Thanks!^^ By the way, to everyone who is following this story and favorited it, a big thank you! Give me your ideas and suggestions if you want!

Sorry for any mistakes, as you know, English is not my native language... .

Ja ne!

Characters in real world, no powers!

Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko Takeuchi. This story is purely for entertainment of the readers. And this story is based on a South-Korean movie under the same name.

* * *

The rain fell hard outside and the "couple" were now occupied a room, in a really, really cheap motel. The motel was so, so bad that hadn't a bed or chairs and, worse, rained inside.

Sitting on the floor, in front of each other, they were in silence but loud moans coming from the room beside theirs, filled their space. Mamoru swallowed hard and Usagi rubbed her feet nervously.

Minutes later, the moaning stopped.

"Exactly three minutes" Said Mamoru looking at his watch. "Let's eat! Yum, it looks good." He grabbed a cup of instant noodles.

_'Instant noodles in a cheap motel?'_ Usagi thought, refusing to touch her food. _'Mamoru-san, is this all you've got?'_

"Why aren't you eating?" He asked. "You haven't had anything all day."

"I've lost my appetite." She replied in a low voice but suddenly she had an idea. "Mamoru-san! Heard of a fish called saw-edged perch?"

"Saw-edged perch?" He asked her and she nodded.

"Raw saw-edged perch is an exquisite treat in Honshu. It's a bit pricy but they say it melts in your mouth." Her eyes sparkled.

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow and her enthusiasm settled down, looking away.

"Mina-chan told me I should absolutely try it. How sad… I had this last night, too." She pushed her cup of noodles away.

_'So you can't take ramen noodles and a rundown inn, uh?'_ He thought. "Usagi-chan?"

"Yes?"

"I'll be back in a minute." Mamoru got up.

"Where to?"

"Uh… to the restroom."

"Be back quick. I'm scared."

"I will."

"Hurry, Mamoru-san."

"Just a minute, okay?" He left and closed the door.

"Yeah, it's about time you showed me what you can do. Darn it, I'm starving and all I get is a cup of noodles." Without alternative, she started eating her noodles when loud moans invaded the room again. "You bad boy and girl…" She smiled and ran to the wall, leaning her ear against it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mamoru was running like a mad man on the street, soaking wet.

* * *

At the same time, Seiya was on a plane, trying to get to the island.

"Usagi-chan… Think you can get away from me?" He whispered, like a maniac. "You and your lover boy… are dead!" He throwed his cup of water on the ground. A couple looked oddly at him. "Mind your own business!" He yelled at them.

_**"This is the captain speaking. We will make an emergency landing at Osaka International airport."**_

Hearing this, Seiya immediately unbuckled his belt, getting up quickly. "No! You can't land here!"

"Please, sir! Sit down and fasten your seat belt!" The stewardess said, trying to keep him calm and pushing the man to his seat.

"Don't touch me!" He pushed her away. "Don't you land here! Go straight to Honshu island!"

"It's very dangerous! Please, take a seat." She tried again.

"Dangerous? Ha! Don't make me laugh. Your face is far more dangerous. How's that? One to zero, okay?"

The stewardess got pissed off and applied a fast and accurate blow against his neck, leaving Seiya sleeping.

* * *

After a long run in the rain, Mamoru finally arrived at a pawn shop.

"Here!" He said, showing an elegant watch to the owner, who looked at the watch and then at Mamoru.

"500,000 yen!"

"Come on, this is a very expensive watch. Stop eating for a sec and please take a good look at it." Pleaded Mamoru.

"400,000!"

"You know, this watch is a Gio Monaco!" The man interrupted his meal and looked at Mamoru.

"A Gio Monaco?"

"Yes! So you know…"

"300,000!"

"Look! Gio Monaco is a very costly watch. Only three of them in Japan!" The man rose up the sleeve of his shirt and showed Mamoru his watch. A Gio Monaco too...

"Where is the third one, I wonder?" The man asked.

"Wait! I accept! Yes, 300,000!"

* * *

_**IN A EXPENSIVE RESTAURANT**_

Mamoru took the blonde to a restaurant and Usagi was now happily eating.

"Hum…" She groaned, savoring the raw fish.

"Is that good?" He asked, soaked.

"Yeah, it's so very yummy yummy. You should have some, too."

"I'm fine."

_'Shall I give him a little prize for his efforts?'_ She thought. "Why are you sweating so much?" She leaned forward and caressed slowly his cheek, which surprised him. "Look at all this sweat."

_'Does it like sweat to you?'_ He thought while Usagi touched lightly his lips with her thumb and started caressing the other cheek.

_'But you're loving it.'_ She tought.

_'So her highness is giving me a prize. Well, it feels good, I admit.'_ Mamoru thought, relaxing under her touch.

_'Okay, this is enough.'_ She composed herself. "I'm so full!"

"Are you finishing already?" Asked Mamoru, looking at the table still full of food.

"Yes, true connoisseurs of raw fish, eat three pieces max." He looked at her, surprised. "Wish we could have a glass of wine. Rain makes me want wine." Usagi said, smiling.

"Usagi-chan…"

"Yes?"

"I'll be back in a sec."

"Going to the men's room again?" He smiled. "You go too often, darling."

"You're right."

"Don't be too long." He got up and left her alone on the table.

When he was out of sight, she started eating again.

"It's good as they say. This is so good! A glass of sake would be perfect! Yeah, sake and raw fish, the best combo!"

* * *

_**MOMENTS LATER IN ANOTHER EXPENSIVE RESTAURANT  
**_

Usagi took a sip of her wine.

"Goodness…" She moaned. "I didn't expect to find such great wine in the island. Isn't a sweet surprise?" She asked, looking at him. "I feel the wine all over me…" She said with great satisfaction.

_'Yeah, and I feel the cold coming over me.'_ He thought. "Yes, it is such a sweet surprise." He smiled and looked away, upset.

"Anyway, why do you keep coming back from men's room so wet? Took a shower or something? You'll catch a cold." She closed their distance and started to wipe all the wet in his face with her handkerchief, trailing down to his chest when... dropped it on the floor, purposely.

"Oops… I dropped my handkerchief." _'Shall we move a bit farther?'_ She bent down and her other hand moved up really near his dangerous private area. Seizing the opportunity, she squeezed tighter, massaging it. Mamoru groaned hard.

"You're very wet…" She whispered.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

_**They're really close! The next chapter will be the last before the epilogue! Soon!^^**_


	10. Chapter 9 - Game Over

**The Art of Seduction by Sayuri Uzuki**

**CHAPTER 9 - Game Over**

**Summary: Tsukino Usagi and Chiba Mamoru are dating gurus with 100% success rates in any dating pursuits. When they meet, who will emerge victorious and become the last player standing?**

Konnichiwa minna-san! Here is the last chapter before the epilogue.

**ATTENTION: For this story, I don't want the same end as the movie and that's why I need your help! You have been amazing and your support makes keep writing. But now it's your turn to choose. Vote in the poll I have in my profile! If your choice does not fall into any of those options, please send me your opinion! **By the way, to everyone who is following this story and favorited it, a big thank you! ^^

Sorry for any mistakes, as you know, English is not my native language... .

Ja ne!

Characters in real world, no powers!

Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko Takeuchi. This story is purely for entertainment of the readers. And this story is based on a South-Korean movie under the same name.

* * *

"Let's go now!" She said, removing her hand and breaking Mamoru's reverie.

"So fast? There's still plenty of wine." Mamoru said, looking at the wine's bottle.

"I drink… only one glass at a time before going to bed." She whispered and he was taken aback. "Shall we go? But what about the bill? It must be quite a lot. I ordered too much, didn't I?" She asked, softly.

"Don't worry…" He whispered, close to her. "Usagi-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Why don't you wait outside?" He asked her, politely and she nodded smiling.

Usagi was now outside waiting for Mamoru, sheltered from the rain with her umbrella.

"Now, Mamoru-san… What are you going to do?" She was babbling and suddenly he came running.

"Run! Run!" He screamed, passing by her. Startled, she looked back at the restaurant and started running after Mamoru, dropping the umbrella on the floor.

"Oh goodness! My umbrella!"

Mamoru and Usagi ran to the motel in the rain that kept falling. Mamoru tried to shelter both of them with his coat over their heads.

"They won't chase us all the way here, right?" Usagi said, laughing.

"No way!" He said stopping. "Oh, Usagi-chan, you were really fast!"

"You should exercise more." She giggled. Without realizing it, they were holding hands. "You could've gotten caught so slow."

"Feel better now after running, uh?" He smiled at her.

When they looked ahead, the motel's sign, fell to the ground in that moment. The "couple" sighed at their luck.

"Shall we go in now?" He asked her.

"I guess…" She looked at him and grabbed him by the collar. "Let's go." But he stopped her. He looked at her intently and stroked the blonde's hands that clutched his coat over her head.

"Usagi-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to run to the men's room. You wait inside." He took off running leaving Usagi alone.

"He does try so hard…"

* * *

Mamoru was now on the airfield waiting for a aircraft. When it landed, he approached and saw his father coming off with a bag on his hands.

"What took you so long?" Asked Mamoru.

"I nearly died coming here and that's all you've got to say? Are you nuts, boy?" The elder Chiba asked.

"Remember that time when you owed one? I got there in one hour!"

"It was bright and sunny, that day! Today, I nearly flew to Korea and came back 'cause of the current!"

"Whatever, just give me the stuff. I'm busy." Mamoru said, grabbing the bag from his father.

"Boy, I truly despise you."

"I love you, Dad." Mamoru said while looking at the bag.

"Don't worry. I got everything ready." The old man replied.

"Thanks, Dad. Gotta go!"

"Son, wait! I almost forgot." Mamoru's father gave him several condoms.

"Come on, Dad…" Mamoru laughed.

"Son, this is my favorite kind. Strawberry scent!"

"Dad, I don't have time for jokes. I'm in a hurry."

"I'm not kidding. It really smells like strawberries."

"Dad, hurry on to the wine bar. I'm gone! Thanks!"

"Bastard only thinks about girls!" Said the elder Chiba seeing his son running on the rain towards his destination, whatever it was. His phone rang. "My love?" He asked on the phone. "Is my sweet goddess there already? Why don't you have some of the wine I have in keeping. I'll be there soon. Wait a little while, darling."

* * *

Mamoru and Usagi entered a luxurious hotel room, worthy of a movie. Even had a living room! _**(Thanks to Mamoru's father, uh? ^.~)**_

"This place is really classy." Whispered Usagi in amazement. "You don't have any money so, how did you?"

"I, dunno." He took her hand. "Usagi-chan, come on." And led her to the sofa. She sat and he kneeled on the ground, in front of her. Opening the bag he was carrying, Mamoru began taking off small packages. "This is the outfit for you to change into tomorrow. These are some cosmetics and this is your underwear. I got them for you since I know you packed for a day." He said, softly.

"Mamoru-san…"

"It was too late and all the shops were closed. I had to beg to go in some of the shops to get these. So, don't complain even if you don't like them." He finished, casting her a warm smile.

"Of course I won't. I'm sure I'll like them. No, I do like them!"

"You are soaked." He said, putting a towel over her head. "You might catch a cold."

"You're even wetter." She said, removing the towel from her head and drying his face with it. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. I'll go take a shower first and she nodded.

"Mamoru-san, you're no amateur. I like it!" She said, taking a look at her bags. Something caught her attention and she picked up a sexy red thong. "Bad boy…"

She wore a nightgown that was in the bag. Short, sexy and lacy, that left much to the imagination. She threw herself onto the bed and tried to put herself in a sensual position, waiting for Mamoru. But time passed and Usagi, eventually, fell asleep. A few moments later, she woke up.

"Is he peeling off his skin? What's taking him so long? Darn it."

She went to the bathroom and opened the door.

"It's so steamy in here… Mamoru-san, do you want a rub?" But when she approached the shower, he was sitting with his eyes closed and the water falling on him. She screamed. "Mamoru-san!"

* * *

_**MOMENTS LATER…**_

"Thank you, doctor." Usagi said, saying goodbye to the doctor and closing the door.

Mamoru was now lying on the bed and she knelt on the floor next to him. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Feeling her kiss, Mamoru woke up quickly.

"Usagi-chan…"

"Yes? Feeling better?"

"I'm dizzy…" He said.

"You look a lot better to me." She smiled at him.

"No, I'm ill. Very ill… I'm a patient." He moaned.

"You won't die. Don't worry." She said, staring at his parted lips. Instantly, she grabbed the back of his head and kissed him hard on the lips. Feeling no reaction, she broke the kiss and looked in his eyes, searching for an answer. He caressed her cheeks and pulled her on top of him, kissing her passionately. Usagi felt in heaven when Mamoru kissed her back. She corresponded to his every touch.

"You make me crazy..." He whispered, tightening her body against his. The dark-haired man knew it was crazy, but he wanted that goddess in his arms. Preferably, under the covers and completely satisfied. For Usagi, he was so vulnerable on that moment and she would take advantage of that.

"Mamoru..." She kissed his neck and felt the man's breath quickening increasingly.

"Usagi… I want you so much…" He whispered.

"Make love to me, Mamoru-san..." She begged as she put her hands inside his underwear . "Please, take me." She brushed her naked body against Mamoru to encourage him even more. In response, he took one breast in his mouth and gave a slight bite, feeling the woman's satisfaction in her moan. Mamoru swapped their position, getting on top of her, taking her legs and placed them around his waist. Their passion was incredible. Each thrust was harder, kissing her desperately. She offered everything, her whole body, with the urge of going faster. All it could be heard were their loud groans and grunts of satisfaction.

* * *

_**NEXT MORNING**_

Mamoru woke up first and looked at the goddess lying in bed. Carefully approached and kissed her forehead. She woke up and smiled at him.

"Feel better now?" She asked, kissing his chin.

"Yeah, 'cause of you." He whispered, massaging her thigh and licking her neck, sensually.

_'What do I do now?'_ She thought. _'Mamoru-san, what are you going to do?'_

_**MOMENTS LATER…**_

When Mamoru got out of the shower, Usagi wasn't in the room. Looking at the table, he saw a note:

_**"To be continued…?"**_

**_TO BE CONTINUED... (the story... but what about them?)_**

* * *

**_Please choose the end you want for this story! The poll is on my profile! Or, of you prefer, send me your opinion!^^_**


End file.
